


Mission Accomplished

by wordywarrior



Series: "What's Your Fantasy?" Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Marvel Universe, NSFW, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: Part 1 of the "What's Your Fantasy?" series.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludacris  
> Warnings: Smut. NSFW.

 

 

As the SUV took a sharp turn and the tires squealed, Y/N felt her adrenaline spike, and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips. There was nothing like a good car chase to get the blood pumping, and when two of the four wheels came up off the pavement, the giddiness she felt turned into a giggle.

“Nice to know you’re having a good time over there,” Bucky said lowly.

She replied by making a kissy noise at him and bracing a hand on the dashboard. Y/N knew he was amused by the way the corner of his mouth quirked up, but otherwise, he was completely focused.

The chase had taken them over bridges and through tunnels in Queens, and now, the team was weaving through the street grids. It made maneuvering a pain, but it also meant getting away was harder, and before long, they had him trapped. Steve was blocking from the front with his motorcycle, while Natasha boxed in from the right, and Sam from the left. The lack of an escape route forced the vehicle they were pursuing to stop, and for a few minutes, there was a standoff.

Y/N looked on with narrowed eyes, wondering what the driver would do, and when the low rumble of the engine being revved filled the silence, she let out a low curse. Knowing the driver intended on using his car as a battering ram, Y/N unbuckled her seat-belt, clamored into the back seat, and reached for the Winchester in the trunk.

Bucky was the superior shot, so, Y/N retrieved the rifle from the case, and passed it off to him. The wheels of the flashy sports car were spinning madly and smoke was starting to fill the air. Popping open the door, he hopped out of the Escalade, and took aim. The scope of the long-range rifle meant taking out the back tires was as simple as squeezing the trigger, which promptly rendered the vehicle useless.

Steve parked his motorcycle and walked toward the car. Sam and Natasha were closest, which meant they got out and covered his back. The driver came out of his own car swinging, but he had a glass jaw, and one punch made him fold like a house of cards. Bucky made quick work of the zip-ties and both he and Steve tossed their newest captive into the backseat of Sam’s car like discarded luggage.

After the sports car was towed, Steve praised them for their work, and instructed them to meet back at the compound in the morning for a debrief. With the mission over, Sam took off to drop their precious cargo in a cell, Natasha headed for her penthouse in Manhattan, and Steve got on his bike and made for Brooklyn.

“You good?” Bucky asked as he secured his rifle and com in the trunk.

She handed over her own com and nodded in thanks when he put it away.

“I’m kind of disappointed,” Y/N confessed, resting her forearms on the back of the seat. “We’ve been chasing this guy for weeks and now… I don’t know. It was all just rather anti-climactic.”

He let out a low chuckle, “Well, I’ll have to fix that, won’t I?”

Before Y/N could respond, he slammed the trunk shut, and a couple seconds later, the back-passenger door opened. Whatever questions she might’ve asked were silenced, because as soon he climbed in and the locks were engaged, Bucky seized her by the back of the neck, hauled her forward, and kissed her hard.

Bucky was the only man who literally made her head spin with just a kiss. There was no gentle teasing and no hesitation; he kissed her deliberately, passionately, and with no uncertainty. Before she knew it, Y/N was straddling his lap, and they were straining against each other through their uniforms like a couple of horny teenagers who had just gotten their first taste of unsupervised freedom.

Bucky’s kisses were deep and drugging, and the more he ground himself up against her core, the more desperate she became. Her hips were responding to his in kind, seeking the very thing he wanted to give her. Her hands were fluttering, but his were rock steady, and when Bucky reached for the zipper at her throat, Y/N lifted her head, and let out a ragged breath.

“Bucky,” she panted. “We’re in an alley.”

“So?” he growled as he tugged it down.

Y/N whimpered at the sensation of his mouth trailing across her neck, his teeth and tongue moving along every inch of exposed skin and driving her mad. Sleeves and bra straps were yanked down past her shoulders, trapping her arms, and when he bit down on the cotton covering her breasts, she groaned.

They were still in the honeymoon phase, which meant Bucky wanted get naked as often as possible, and Y/N was totally on board with it. While they hadn’t been keeping their relationship a secret, they weren’t exactly broadcasting it, either. The SUV they were about to screw in wasn’t theirs; it was also equipped with GPS, so, whoever was monitoring it would know they hadn’t left the site.

“We’re so going to get in trouble for this,” Y/N rasped.

Bucky tugged the bra down further and rolled his eyes up to meet hers, “You going soft on me already, zahăr?”

She snorted at his challenging tone and yanked her arms free of the sleeves. Instead of replying with words, Y/N reached for his belt, and tugged at it harshly. As soon as she got past the barriers and layers, she wasted no time reaching for his erection, and taking him in hand. Y/N got a thrill out of watching Bucky’s head fall back and his mouth drop open. The exposed column of his throat was a temptation she couldn’t ignore, and when she nuzzled his neck and sank her teeth into the tender skin, he let out a harsh breath, followed by a string of profanities.

“I’m sorry?” she prompted lowly in his ear. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

A low sound escaped the back of his throat, but Y/N didn’t give him the opportunity to get his thoughts in order. Instead, she covered his mouth with her own, rose up slightly on her knees, and let her other hand join the party. She knew exactly how Bucky liked to be touched, how much pressure to exert, and just how to taunt him.

Bucky was a man who always gave as good as he got; no longer bothering with the zipper, he used his strength to tear the rest of her uniform from chest to thighs. The brute action jostled her and made her laugh, but when Bucky’s hand found its way beneath her panties and between her legs, it was her turn to suck in a sharp breath. As soon as his fingertips brushed against her sex, Y/N’s hips surged forward to seek his touch, and within minutes, she was moving her hips in time with his fingers.

As the windows began to fog and the air became scented with sweat and sex, Bucky tore his mouth away from the kiss, and began whispering urgently in her ear. While Y/N couldn’t understand Romanian, the words sounded encouraging, and the way he panted her name was positively sinful. Soon, his breathless speech morphed into snarls, the tone becoming lower and rougher than sandpaper. A sharp tug on the waistband of her underwear was all it took for the cotton to come apart, and the closer she got to her release, the more thighs began to shake.

Bucky’s palm was flat against her clit, which was only a teasing amount of friction, and it wasn’t until she was practically begging that he finally gave her what she needed. The pad of his thumb covered her clit, rotated over the bundle of nerves, and succeeded in sapping what little strength she had left. In order to keep upright, Y/N had to forgo touching him in favor of gripping the back of the seat.

“Fuck, Bucky,” she cried, resting her forehead against his.

“In a minute,” he promised. “Right now, I want you to come.”

As Y/N closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pleasure, Bucky made low noises of praise, and nibbled at her lips, neck, and breasts. As the pressure began to mount and her core wound tighter and tighter, she dug her nails into the back of the leather seat to prevent herself from clawing at his shoulders. When her orgasm came, it was sharp and intense, and while she moaned with relief, Bucky double-downed on his efforts, and brought her again.

“Yeah, that’s it, Y/N,” he coaxed. “Vino pentru mine, papusa.”

“Bucky,” she implored. “Please…”

He didn’t hesitate to give in to her pleas and brandish a condom. They were both breathing heavily with anticipation, and when the rubber was in place, Bucky seized her hips, and guided her down onto him. As soon as Bucky filled her, Y/N tilted her head back, and let out a breathy sob; just the sensation of him being buried to the hilt inside her was enough to make her come again. When she was ready, Y/N planted one hand on the roof of the SUV and one on his shoulder, Bucky took the cue, and set the pace.

As the cadence morphed from and steady to wild, Y/N had to use all of her strength to stay upright. Bucky did as he assured her would, fucking her in a raw and primal away that was sure to leave her bow-legged afterward. All she had to do was hang on and enjoy the ride. The ache between her legs began to build again, and when Bucky mercilessly stroked her clit, it was sensation and stimulation overload.

“Look at me, Y/N,” Bucky commanded.

Forcing her eyes open, she met his gaze, and bit her lower lip. The pupils of his eyes were completely blown out, his lips were kiss-swollen, and he looked as wrecked as she felt. Y/N knew she wasn’t going to be the only one feeling the after affects, and when Bucky thrust his hips even harder, the noise he coaxed from her throat was animalistic

“Let it go,” he ordered. “And give it to me.”

What little control she had left was now his; when Y/N surrendered, Bucky pushed her body to an entirely different plane. The orgasm was one, long continuous release that turned her brain and body into complete mush. His grip on her hips was bruising and the pace was as punishing as it was pleasurable. Bucky devoured her with his eyes and his body, and when he finally gave in to his own gratification, Y/N knew she’d never seen or heard anything so erotic in her life.

Panting and tingling in all the right places, Y/N sighed, let her head fall to his shoulder. She felt a perfect combination of exhausted and exhilarated, and as their bodies cooled and their pulses slowed, Bucky’s touch became tender.

“So,” he murmured quietly as he trailed his fingers up and down her spine. “Did I fix it?”

Y/N let out a contented sound and nodded, “That was definitely not anti-climactic.”

Bucky smiled and kissed her temple, “Mission accomplished.”


End file.
